Stellar Tail
by Crimson Dragon Armageddon
Summary: Natsu Dragnis is the son of Stellis a Celeastial dragon and that makes him a Celestial dragon slayer. Or is it that simple? He starts out as a council man of the magic council but earthland has some dark untold secrets and he's in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu sat on a roof overlooking the town of Hargeon. He heard rumors of a 'salamander' from fairy tail was making trouble in Hargeon and decided to check it out. I turned out it was just some loser wanting to be a celebrity. "And I was worried, pathetic." He groaned, his time was miserably wasted. He was sure he had better things to do at Era. 'Although it is a break from listening to those old bats whining all day.' The dragon slayer thought.

"Ah Salamander-sama!" The girls yelled in a chorus.

"Now, now ladies theirs enough of me for everyone." 'Salamander' said coolly receiving a squeal from the swooning girls.

"Disgusting." Natsu sneered. He turned to see scarlet haired armored female walking towards the commotion. "I guess I'll leave this to her." He knew this person. The one person he despised the most. More than any dark mage, any criminal she was Erza Scarlet, The Titania of Fairy Tail.

"This was completely meaningless." Natsu sighed as he hopped off the roof of the building and landed gracefully and the cobblestone road. The red head noticed him and opened her mouth to ask for directions, that was until he walked by her without a word with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Where have I seen that guy before?" She asked to no one in particular as there was no one else around to ask. She shrugged and continued up the path she was going.

"What so your saying this is the only magic shop in the entire town!?" A blonde female asked, receiving a nod from the shop keeper, who was a small seemingly elderly man.

"As it is, the people here are mostly fishing folks instead of mages, I only build the store for the passing through mages." The shop keeper said.

"Then I just wasted my time coming here." Lucy sighed depressingly.

"Now, now don't say that, take a look around we have the latest inventions. Take a look at this, it changes according to you daily emotions." The shop keeper started to demonstrate in the background.

"Red, Yellow, Pink!" The man shouted comically as his clothes changed along with each colour he yelled.

"I already have one of those. What I wanted was some celestial gate keys." She muttered before spotting a small silver key on a shelf.

"Ahh! A cute doggy!" Lucy squealed.

"Its not very strong you know." The shop keeper informed his customer.

"I don't care I still want it! How much is it!?"

"Twenty thousand jewels." The old man replied.

"How much? I think I miss heard you." Lucy asked again and was met with the same reply.

"Twenty thousand jewels."

"Him I wonder how much it really worth huh mister are you sure you can't give me a discount?" Lucy sat in the counter bringing down the neck of her blouse showing some more cleavage.

"Stupid old man only giving me a 5% discount." Lucy kicked a shop sign in rage. "Is my sex appeal only worth a thousand jewels?"

"Did you hear!? Salamander is in town!" A girl yelled to her friend close by clearly excited at the prospect of meeting Salamander.

"Who's Salamander?" Her friend replied with another question

"You don't know!? He's a famous fire mage!" She squealed like a school girl in love.

Lucy practically blocked the rest of the conversation out. 'A famous mage in this dump?' Lucy thought it sounded hysterical and stupid. So she went to find out herself. She came upon a crowd of cheering women. She managed to force he way through the crowd when her eyes fell upon the mage hearts immediately formed in them. Her heart started to race beating loudly in her chest. "Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because he's a famous mage?" The girl thoughts went haywire. He was so handsome so charming and-

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Salamander where can I find him?" A voice broke Lucy's trance the hearts in her eyes broke and fell apart. She stared dumbfounded at her savior.

Salamander looked her from top to bottom, recognising the danger he immediately took a step back. She wasn't affected by his charm. That was only possible two ways, If the person was aware of the use of the magic or if the persons will was stronger than the magic itself. He was guessing it was the second she didn't seem aware at all. Salamander was thinking of a good lie to tell mean while the scarlet haired beauty was getting impatient. "Hey I asked you a question." This time she said it more forcefully causing the man to jerk back.

"Ah ah h-he went that way!" The man lied loudly causing the girls to grow confused but they were still in the charm so all was well.

"Oh I see thank you." She smiled and walked in the direction pointed by the man. Lucy was going to tell her about the truth but she was silenced by the Salamander. "Okay ladies I must leave, but I'm having a party on my yacht tonight and your all invited!" He flew away on a stream of fire magic.

"Mmh?" Erza turned around after his speech but he was gone. 'Seems he was in a hurry.'

The crowd quickly dispersed after that leaving Lucy who ran after her scarlet haired savior.

"Excuse me." She waved at her new target. "I wanted to thank you for saving me back their."

"Save you? Oh you mean that player scum bag? No problem." Erza muttered annoyed at the unknown to her salamander, the person he reminded her of the Tri-men and their mentor(which you know she hates.)

"Uh huh.." Lucy sweat dropped at her plain ignorance of the situation. "Any way how about i take you to lunch as thank you?"

"Oh but I wouldn't want to intrude." Erza rejected but Lucy wouldn't take no for an answer.'

"Oh no not at all." Lucy waved it off as nothing. Erza could only sigh.

Lucy could only sweat drop at the sight in front of her eyes. Erza was on like what her twelfth piece of cake and she was still going strong.

'Well their goes the 1000 jewels I saved at that old shop.' She thought with a exasperated sigh. "So your a mage?" Lucy questioned trying to start a conversation.

Erza nodded then looked up from her cake. "Mm hmm."

"That's so cool! I might not look it but i'm also a mage." Lucy started her long rant. "Well technically I'm not considered a full fledged mage until I join a guild. Oh I might be confusing you let me explain." At this point Lucy had forgotten she was a mage on a quest for 'Salamander that meant she was either a mage already of a guild or was hired by the council. "A guild is a place where mages gather and take missions and stuff like that. Their are a lot of guilds out their but the one I want to join is the most famous one!" Lucy continued dreamily at the thought of joining Fairy Tail.

Erza just watched in amusement at the now day dreaming blonde mage. "Ah I see that's a great dream to have for a young woman as yourself." Erza would have hugged her out of habit if it wasn't for the table so she had to settle with stuffing another fork full if straw berry cheese cake in her mouth before moaning with delight. "So good!"

"Oh by the way what is a knight like you doing here?" Ignoring the knight part of the question Erza didn't see the harm in answering, so she did.

"I was looking for a mage calling himself Salamander. He's currently wanted by the council." Erza explained taking another bite of her favourite pastry.

"Salamander you mean that guy from earlier he's wanted by the council?" Lucy gasped. 'And I almost wondered into his charm.'

"Yes wait guy from earlier?"

"Well yeah the guy who gave you directions called himself Salamander and was using a charm spell to charm the girls." Lucy explained though Erza's reaction was starting to unnerve her.

"What and you didn't tell me!?" Erza almost yelled for the entire restaurant to hear. "I let a criminal get past right under my nose and also yelled at you for my mistake. You may strike me for my stupidity."

She bowed over the table.

'Guess this is her way of apologizing.' Lucy thought with a sweat drop. "Ah its fine I should have told you earlier so its also my fault. She waved her hands frantically trying to calm the apologizing knight.

"Anyway I'm gonna go now enjoy the rest of your meal!'' Leaving the money on the table Lucy waved to the scarlet mage which she returned.

On her way back from her lunch with the Scarlet knight Lucy deciding to get a issue of the newest Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy read a couple pages for amusement until she reached a certain section. "What? An entire town sliced in half while catching a group of bandits? Well Fairy Tail's going overboard again."

She continued to read the magazine. "Ah Mirajane she so pretty. I wonder if I could join Fairy Tail?"

"Oh you wanna join Fairy Tail?" Salamander seemed to pop out of the nearby bushes startling the Celestial mage.

"Ahh Salamander! Your charm doesn't work on me its weakness is awareness!" Lucy yelled jumping from her seat on the bench and away from the wanted mage.

" I knew from the first time I saw you, you were a mage." He took a step forward and she took one back.

"Stay away or I'll call the council!" She threatened prematurely but it worked. "Why are you wanted anyway? I don't see what a creep like you could do other than peep at people. Maybe that's why your a child molester! Oh no I gotta call the council now before you find your hands on another child you pervert!" Every insult felt like a arrow to the heart as each word pierced him harshly.

"Wait no! I just came to invite you to my party!" Salamander clarified.

"And why would I want to go to a party with a creep like you who has to use charms to attract women and probably molest children?" And their she went again.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Lucy stiffened like a picket fence. "If you don't know I'm Salamander of Fairy Tail and I can pull some strings with the master to let you in." He said, he knew he had gotten her where he wanted.

"Wait I still need to know why your wanted!" He began to sweat no way he could tell his actually occupation especially now that his charm was useless. "Ah ah ah right I'm wanted for property damage yeah that!" The man said quickly.

"Oh okay see you at the party then!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Oh and tell no one about the charm understand?" He ordered activating his red carpet.

"Yes sir!" She saluted as he flew on his red carpet.

'Damn he got me." She thought before she was overcome by excitement. "Who cares!? I'm gonna join Fairy Tail!" She cheered.

Elsewhere..

Natsu walked through the streets of Hargeon. The streets were crowded by people minding their own business. He suddenly stopped and looked up at the sun unblinking before muttering.

"Ah I see something is coming." Before returning to his walk. Guess he had a reason to stick around after all.

"Well let's see what I can do before I return I really don't want those old mugs on my head today." He muttered.

Later that evening, Erza stood on a street overlooking the entire town of Hargeon. On the harbor subsequently heading for open waters was a yacht. Its lights glowed illuminating the air along with the setting sun. She probably would have noticed how beautiful the sunset was if she wasn't trying to find this Salamander guy. She had scoured the entire city but found nothing at all. Only place she hadn't searched was the docks.

'The docks!' Erza thought.

"Did you hear? That's the yacht that Salamander is having a party. I wish I could have gone." A girl said to her friend nearby.

"A party huh?" Erza thought, the yacht was clearly heading for open waters. That was very suspicious coupled with a wanted mage? You have yourself a search permit.

Lucy sat in a separate room from the remainder of the party. The room was separated by white clothes the music from outside could still be heard however.

"So your name is Lucy?" The fire mage questioned seemingly trying to know her better. She only nodded. "That's a beautiful name, let's toast to your incredible beauty." He snapped his finger several droplets of wine floated out of a nearby bottle. "Now close your eyes and savour the taste of the wine." He almost whispered.

'Creepy!' Lucy thought. 'Calm down Lucy just deal with it until you join Fairy Tail.' She thought then.. She back handed the droplets of wine.

"What are you doing? Your using sleep magic. I know I really want to join Fairy Tail but i'm not going to sleep with you to do it!" Lucy said seriously she was really fighting not to start throwing insults at him.

Salamander sighed, "I really didn't want to do this but you leave me little choice." Before she could question what he meant someone ripped down the cloth that separated them from the remainder of the party.

Two muscularly built men with unconscious women thrown over their shoulders.

"Hehehe! Nice catch boss this one'll catch a nice price on the market.'' One of the men chuckled.

"Market?" Lucy questioned quizzically.

"Hahaha! You thought I wanted to sleep with you? Indeed We use charm to gather the women and then sell em. So you be good girl and behave until we reach Bosco." He said chuckling in amusement.

'Bosco? And here I was thinking he was going to Fairy Tail.' She reached for her keys but found they were missing.

"Looking for these?" Salamander questioned holding her keys. "Hmm this magic requires a contract so its useless to me." He tossed them over his shoulders out a window and into the sea.

"This is what its like to be a Fairy Tail mage? Taking advantage of people? You guys are the worst mages ever!" Just then the roof of the cabin was sliced off of the building.

"Salamander in the name of the council your under arrest." Erza said landing on the floor gracefully.

"Its you from before! Now that I think about it I didn't get your name." Lucy sweat dropped at her own mistake.

"Nows not the time!" Erza said grabbing her and threw her out the cabin like a ragdoll.

"Whhyyyyyy!?" Lucy screamed as she was sent splashing into the water. She dived down and saw a glint in the water it turned out to be her keys.

She returned to the surface to catch her breath. A explosion on the boat caught her attention. "She's doing her part I should do mine. Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!"

In a flash of light the mermaid appeared scowling in displeasure which went absolutely unnoticed by Lucy. "Aquarius I want you to create a tidal wave to send that boat back into the docks!" Lucy ordered but only to receive a tsk. "Did you just tsk me!? Hey I called you here to help not to show me attitude!" Lucy yelled at the aggressive mermaid.

"You listen here brat! You drop my key again and your dead! Got it?" Lucy nodded rapidly. "Good, i'm glad we're on same page, now." The mermaid gathered water before unleashing it with a loud scream."

The massive tidal wave slammed into the yacht pushing it backwards, however the wave had gotten Lucy as well. "Why me too!?" Lucy screamed. The tsunami continued on its way to the town the current passersby all screamed in terror when the shadow of the tidal wave covered them.

"Well then its a good thing I stuck around." Natsu stepped unto the beach as the wave move closer. "Light Pyramid: Quarter Sec!" A massive wall of light rose on the beach larger than the impending wave of doom. The light solidified before going semi transparent. Both attacks collided with a big resounding boom!

The people nearby began to pray that it would hold and so it did. The waters soon receded leaving the broken boat and the survivers scattered across the beach. The wall of light shattered like glass and the shards faded. Lucy sighed she had survived..for now. She immediately turned to the floating mermaid. "Why did you sweep me up along with the ship!?" Lucy yelled.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to get the ship." Aquarius fired back spitefully.

"That means you were aiming for me!?" She yelled back. The two argued completely unaware of the third pair of eyes watching.

"A mage and her magic arguing? That's pathetic. Command S retreat." He whispered the last part, no one could hear him but it had the desired effect. Aquarius felt a shiver go down her spine.

'Shit what is he doing here? I gotta go but before I do.' Aquarius turned to Lucy. "Listen I don't want you calling for me for the remainder of the week because I'll be spending time with my boyfriend my boyfriend." Aquarius smirked.

"You don't have to rub it in!" The celestial spirit disappeared not long after. The loud sounds of the Salamander and his gang came from the boat.

"Damn what the hell was that!?" Salamander groaned crawling out of the wreckage. He stood up and turned around to see Erza standing up on the top of the boat.

"So you are Salamander of Fairy Tail?" Erza questioned her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"What does that have to do with you? You damn bitch!" He shouted mockingly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, and Fairy tail has no Salamander." Erza said furiously.

"What? The red hair, the armor and swords, its her she's the real deal Bora it's Titania run for it you can't beat her!" One of the thugs yelled.

"I told you not to call me that you fool!" Bora yelled back at the fleeing thugs. "Where are you guys going? Come back her you cowards!"

"Bora the prominence kicked out from the Titan nose guild for improper conduct." Erza muttered. "So this is what you turned to slavery?" .

"What do you care now die!" Bora yelled "Prominence Typhoon!" He fired a beam of purple flames completely engulfing the mage in a explosion. Thinking his job was done Bora turned to leave.

"Damn cowards guess I'll have to find replacements." The man growled in annoyance.

"You call this flames? Macoa can do better than this." Erza walked out of the flames completely unharmed.

"Wha- what are you!?" Bora took a step back. She didn't reply her body was engulfed in a flash of light. She now wore her purgatory armor.

"This is for using my guilds name for you wrong doings and for calling me a bitch!" (Repent mother***) The man could only scream as the large jagged blade grew closer a loud boom and a small tremor followed right after.

Sometime after rune nights had come to retrieve the body though he wasn't dead he did take quite a hit. He was going to feel it for months to come.

"Ah that was close. I thought you killed him." Lucy sighed.

"I did no such thing." Erza said indifferently.

Lucy could only sigh a second time. "So where are we going?" She had just told her to come along with her after collecting the reward they had no idea where they were going.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Well come along." The scarlet mage smiled. Lucy smiled brightly.

"Yeah!"

Elsewhere Natsu sat on a roof on another side of the city.

"Two stellar fates do not intertwine. Mom what are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" He whispered gazing at the twinkling stars. He couldn't seem to find an answer though.

"Destiny is given but fate is absolute. But something must be troubling to force your hands in such a away. Two stellar fates do not intertwine in the same way no two constellations share one star. What are you doing?" Still not getting a answer he sighed. "Its time to leave here, my work here is done."

The man stood in his feet before he vanished from his spot in an instant.

The gears of fate were turning and it all pointed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To Phantom!

Natsu sighed in annoyance, on top of wasting his time going to Hargeon the moment he stepped into Era he was called into a council meeting. He now stood in a dark room along with multiple other dark shadow like figures obscured by the dark. They all stood in a circle on a blue magic circle and next to him was the one woman he didn't want to meet while he was here Ultear Milkovich.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Now now don't be like that." Ultear smiled in amusement. "You know you love me."

"Yeah and the only thing I love more is thinking of all the ways I can kill you." He fired back.

"You know you don't have to be so mean about it." She pouted childishly.

He sighed. "What do you want Ultear?"

"Do I have to want something to talk to a fellow councilman?" Ultear asked Innocently feigning ignorance.

"Yes!" He replied instantly.

She pouted again before pressing her cleavage against his right arm suggestively. But he ignored her completely.

"Mmph fine you win." She gave up, the guy was practically Immune to human charms or at least on the surface. If it was a normal person they'd be a blushing, stuttering mess but he was like a walking rock. A hot walking rock. "So how did your search go find any clues?"

She suddenly turned serious. " You mean the book of seven gates?" He raised an eyebrow before replying. "Nope nothing."

"And what did I say about including me in you and Siegrain's little schemes?" He continued before she hushed him with her fingers.

"Its not a scheme i'm in this for personal reasons." She said reassuringly.

"The scheming ice witch not scheming that's a new one almost as funny as demons being saints." He muttered his voice laced with sarcasm.

''Mmgh fine be like that!" Her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk. The book of seven gates was a book that could reverse the effects depending on the scale and what section including; book of time, reality, creation, destruction, space, magic, dimensions/plains. However one of the few things he couldn't reverse was death.

'No doubt attempting reverse the state of her mother, I wonder if I should ask mom for help?.'

"Mr Dragnis now that you have finished conversing with Councilman Milkovich can you step forward and explain you interaction with this 'Salamander' in Hargeon?'' Siegrain said smirking arrogantly at him.

Natsu gave him a 'I will expose you!' look but he was ultimately ignored by the blue haired mage.

"As you wish." He stepped forward. " I went to Hargeon searching for a man calling himself Salamander saying he was affiliated with Fairy Tail as one of the prominent members of the guild." Natsu explained but was interrupted by Siegrain.

"We already know that get to the point." He muttered impatiently. The dragon slayer's eye twitched in annoyance at the remark as Ultear giggled silently in the background.

"Anyway it turns out this Salamander was Bora the Prominence, who was recently kicked out of the Titan nose guild for reasons. He used charms to attract the females and sell them into slavery in Bosco." However he was apprehended by Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." He finished his report before stepping back. That name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"As you may see this isn't actually Fairy Tails fault however they did take responsibility and dealt with the issue. I do agree they have a destructive habit however they do more about the dark guilds that any other active guild." Siegrain bargained with the group of council wizard. Natsu couldn't help but shake his head.

'Well aren't you amazing at manipulating people you spineless snake.' He thought. 'Well that ain't my issue at least for the moment.' He narrowed his eyes at speaking bluenette. 'Guess its been a while I'll pay her a visit too.'

The rest of the meeting went surprisingly well. He sighed as he walked down the halls of Era. He smirked, 'I'll stop by her I really got nothing do at the moment but somehow I feel something'll pop up later so I guess I'll stop by now. He already told Ultear that he was going somewhere so she could cover for him. However he was sure it would comeback to bite him. He could practically hear her in the background laughing evilly. He shook the thought out of his head, she had a awfully bad habit of making things more complicated than they were or was needed to be for amusement.

He sighed again. He was going hate what he would come back to wouldn't he?

A far remote place from civilization in a small little shack sat a young woman. She had long blonde hair, black eyes and had and a beautiful but pale complexion. She wore a golden strap less dress and high heeled sandals. She sat in a rocking chair silently reading a book next to a bed. Sensing a new presents she closed her book and smiled.

"Anna I'm back." Natsu barged in without knocking. He carried a bag of groceries in his hands.

"Is it that time of the month already?" She questioned sitting back in her chair. She motioned him to sit next to her on the bed which was right beside the chair she sat on. "Time sure runs fast."

"I doubt you reading books all the time makes it seem like time moves fast."

"Indeed it doesn't , I still find time to do other things to pass the time." She smiled sweetly. "Would you like to join me for a session of meditation?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the question."Sorry but that's impossible at the moment. I'm still searching for the book and besides Lilith waits on no man." He said rejecting her offer.

"Should I feel jealous your thinking of another woman instead of me?" She smiled teasingly.

Rolling his eyes Natsu replied. "What you believe is up to you. I don't care."

She sighed in disappointment. "Is that so?"

He nodded before placing the bag down on a table in the kitchen. "So how's living the remote life? Lonely?"

"Yes a little but I do have Virgo to keep me company." She smiled a little. "But I do miss Leo a bit."

"What happened to Leo?" He questioned.

"Oh you don't know? He was banished from the spirit realm for reasons unknown to me." She answered with a depressed sigh. "I tried to have the spirit king rethink the decision but he said it was final."

"He did what!?" Natsu asked strongly. "He knows my mother will not like this in fact I don't like this, me and the king will have to have a talk about this before mother reawakens."

Natsu's eye flashed red. Don't get him wrong Leo was a flirty idiot. Even when Natsu was young he'd openly flirt with his mother in front of him. This usually ended with getting beaten up pretty badly. And It started getting on his nerves after the first few years. But he was still his friend and his mother would go berserk if she found out he let a spirit die no matter the reason especially if it was for a human.

"No, someone else will take care of it." She assured attempting to calm him down. Fortunately it worked.

"Leo was like a brother to me." He smiled sadly. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"I see well then let's go." He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. "I need to let off some steam."

They headed towards the door.

Elsewhere

Silverstone was a beautiful town towards the outskirts of Fiore. Council presents in these areas were often limited as they were so far out and their were no train stations. It would take weeks to get that far on carriages. So they would always build an outpost in these areas. But even with the outpost the current problem was too much.

Tendrils of dark energy waved around in the air like tentacles everything around them withered away into dust. Crops and animals. The people had evacuated to the east and the knights had build a barricade to keep them away from the obvious dark magic.

"What the hell was that!?" A young knight asked in surprise.

"A dark guild? No theirs no dark guilds around here, whatever that is it ain't normal I mean look at them everything around them dies." Another knight added.

"Whatever man but I didn't sign up for this!" A third shouted.

"None of us did so stop your whining!" The head knight ordered.

The other knights saluted. He was a man with a muscular build. A petite girl stood next to him emotionlessly. She had short cut brown hair violet eyes and a pale complexion. She wore black blazer with red trimmings, a matching miniskirt black stockings and flats she wore a mask over her mouth. Two katanas strapped two her back in a X fashion.

"Who's the kid? I've never seen her around here before." One the knights asked, but was ignored. The kid made her way to the barricade buy was blocked by one of the knights.

"Listen kid I don't know who you think you are but we have specific orders not to let anyone through." The man said. She gave him a uninterested glance before turning back to the barricade. "Magic doesn't work on those things just irritates it."

"Let her through." The head knight said.

"But Captain-" He saw his Captain gesturing at his sleeve. He glanced at her sleeved an eyes widened in shock. "Y-you may pass."

The others stared at him in confusion. But his captain just smiled and nodded in approval.

The petite girl only nodded and stepped through before making a beeline for the town. Half way there a tentacle of the black magic erupted from the ground and tried to grab her.

She easily side stepped the poor attempt before swiftly cutting it in half with a kunai. The tentacle fell limp before it disintegrated into dust. The edges glowed with a golden hue.

The knights watched in amazement from behind the barricade. "What and we couldn't even hurt it!" One of the knights yelled out of surprise. She pulled a second and went into a defensive stance before long three more shot out no where attempting to impale her.

The soldiers watched as the petite girl side stepped the first and slashed it in half vertically, she twirled out of the second and stabbed her kunai into it and left it there. The third shot forward trying to stab her through the head. Tilting her head to the side she watched the tendril pass her head by before she stabbed the kunai into the side a dragged it along its side creating a long gash in the side of the mass of magic. The final one fell down before disintegrating. She picked up her fallen kunai that fell when the abnormality disappeared.

And silently made her way to the center of town. The other watched speechless at display of skill. "Amazing.." The captain said absent mindedly while the other including the civilians could only nod. They were so enthralled by her style they didn't notice a second presents.

"Oh she's already started without me how in unladylike." An amused female voice said from behind. The captain was the first to break free from his previous shock.

He turned to meet one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. She had long straight blue hair and matching eyes. She wore a long blue long sleeved dress high heeled sandals and white gloves she had a parasol over her head.

"W-who m-might you be I-i mean who-what is a lady like you doing her?" The captain stumbled over his worlds like a school boy trying to confess his love.

She giggled at the captains antic. "You can say I'm an acquaintance of the fair lady down their." She gestured at the town below. He showed them a badge she had, it was shaped like a pentagonal shield it had two five point stars on the top corners and a large four point star in the center.

"Ah yes her." The captain chuckled awkwardly. "Let her through!" He ordered, the others stared at her with hearts in their eyes completely ignoring the captain.

"I said let her through you miserable idiots and stop staring at her, didn't your parents teach you staring is rude!?" He barked angrily this brought the knights back to.

They immediately scrambled to open the barricade. She smiled sweetly at the knights. "Thank you boys I really enjoyed the hospitality."

"She's an angel," a knight muttered dreamily, "I want I wife like her. Sweet, sexy, mature, nice and pretty." The others stared at him with a sweat drop.

"Idiot." The captain muttered in disapproval, but he couldn't help but agree. She smiled she was used to it. Some say she was even more beautiful than Mirajane Strauss some big model but it wasn't like she knew who that was anyway. From her outstanding beauty to her bountiful E-cups. She made her way down to the town anything tried to attack her would immediately freeze solid then shatter.

"Inside the town the small lady slashed another tendril with her kunai. The closer she got to the center of town the more would show up to intercept her. Now she was out numbered fifty-one to one.. Quite the odds.

Her eyes widened when a rush of ethernano came her way. A wall of whitish-blue light erupted around her. When the light cleared all the tentacles were frozen solid.

"Ah Voila I thought you needed help." 'Voila didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The said petite girl scoffed at her words. Glacis Neptune the most annoying woman she had ever met.

"Well let's this over with the sooner we're done here the sooner we get to go back to Era." Glacis giggled seductively but to Voila it was just plain creepy, however she agreed non the less. Both went into a fighting stance.

A Few days later..

Natsu growled in annoyance as he walked through the halls of Era. While gone Ultear had gone around spreading rumors of his temporary departure to tease him. However it was good to say none of them were funny in the least.

"That little witch when I get my hands on her." He threatened to no in particular since he was no else was in the hall but him.

He came to a door. Silently he entered only to find Ultear sitting cross legged on a bed her plain white panties in plane sight for the entire world to see. She smiled seductively when she saw him enter.

"Like what you see?" She smirked. Natsu stared at her blankly.

"Were you drinking this morning?" His question made her face fault.

"A girl tries to seduce you and that's your reply!?" She screamed loudly, Natsu simply covered his ears with his hands.

"First of all yes and second I've seen better." He said raising his fingers as he counted upwards. "Have you ever seen my mother? You'd probably go lesbian just by looking at her and third and finally I wouldn't want to make the sad mistake of sleeping with you."

"That's mean." She pouted but she was ultimately ignored.

"So why did they call me in?" His voice went serious.

"Ah yes that, you have a new assignment. Turns out a member of the Heartfilia family is in Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord is after her." She explained.

"So José has finally made his move huh?" Natsu said thoughtfully before he sighed. "And there's no one else they could have sent?"

"Mm No not really unless you want to send poor old me on that horrible warzone." She said feigning damsel in distress.

"I'd sent you to the front lines on just a hunch." He said bluntly.

"That's mean." She pouted.

"Good I like myself that way." He frowned a little. "And what's Makarov's stand in this?"

"He's out of it after a stand against Aria of the element four, his Metsu did quite the number on the wizard saint."

"Fine have you tried contacting José?" She nodded in affirmation. "No answer? Looks like we have rogue saint."

"Haaaa!" He sighed. "Well whatever."

He made his way to the door but stopped and giving her a final glance. "And we're gonna have a serious talk when I get back." His eyes flashed dangerously. She chuckled nervously.

"Sure."

After a trip to Magnolia from Era Natsu was now extremely pissed. He missed his normal lunch after Fairy Tail couldn't take care of their own problems and the council was treating him like their personal mop to clean up all their indignities and issues.

He could see the large mobile fortress in the distance. The pinkette sighed once again, why was his life such a mess?

He closed his eyes and turned his ears towards the direction of the Phantom Lords guildhall. 'Focus.' He though, before his ears heard it.

"He's going to fire the Jupiter!" Someone yelled.

"Hurry get behind me!" Undoubtedly that was Erza ordering everyone to get behind her. 'Honorable but incredibly stupid.' He couldn't help but muse.

"What the hell are you thinking you can take than thing on!" Gray objected.

He tilted his head back, "Looks like they started the party without me, guess I have to hurry then." He sighed.

With Erza and the others Erza required her Adamantine Armor and readied herself to face the Jupiter. The large cannon gathered in the cannon and fired. The others watched as Erza closed both sides of the shield and braced for impact.

But everyone was surprised at what happened next. "Dragon slayer secret arts: Stellar constellation: Triangulum's Ray!" In an instant three golden spheres formed into a triangle fired three golden beams each a third the size of the Jupiter's. The two attack collided causing a monstrous explosion that shook the entire town and its inhabitants.

"The hell!?" Gray coughed, the aftershock sent a cloud of dust and debris ten meters into the air. Around were similar remarks from the shocked members.

"So that's the famed Jupiter cannon." They all turned to see a silhouette standing directly in the smoke. "I'm disappointed Jose, I thought you could do better."

A shockwave blew away the residual dust from the area. Erza eyes widened in recognition when she lowered her shields. 'Its that guy from Hargeon.'

Their was a loud chuckle. "Well well, what do we have here? If it isn't the saint himself. What do I owe this visit your divine majesty?" Jose mocked.

Natsu rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Alright, no talking you have two choices. Give up now and come with me, it'll save you and your guild members from the wrath of the stars."

This puzzled the spectators however he continued. "Or you can fight back but this could get messy." He warned with a indifferent expression. "Either way I win."

"I didn't know you were one for arrogance Dragnis." Jose replied.

The pinkette shrugged. "Not arrogance the truth." This pissed Jose off.

"Well we'll see about that!" He roared in anger. "Shades!" Hundred of ghoul like creatures appeared above the phantom guild hall. The pinkette could only sigh at his stupidity.

The dragon slayers body glowed with ethernano as he walked stalked forward completely ignoring the presents of the shades. The ghost creatures fazed through the pinkette attempting to drain him if his energy.

Natsu stopped and turned back to facing the ghouls who passes through him but sighed. "You really are an idiot." Suddenly the ghouls began to tremble violently before they exploded like time bombs.

"WHAT!?"

"hmm." Natsu mused, he knew the shades were useless against his magic. However he didn't know he'd get that kind of reaction. In fact it was only a working theory derived from the origin of his magic compared to Jose's.

"Guess I was right then." He chuckled in amusement.

"What was that!?" Jose bellowed angrily.

"Last chance Jose give up." He warned, however Jose had totally different plans.

The mechanical arm tightened around Mira causing her to scream in pain. "Stand back or I squash her like a bug!" He ordered.

'Crap," he thought nervously, 'I didn't notice her until now. Now he's got leverage.'

"Nee-san!" Elfman shouted in concern. "Let her go and face us like a real man!" The others had to restrain the rampaging take over mage.

"Its okay Elfman I'm fine." Mira tried to smile through the pain, it managed to calm her brother down not by much though.

"Oh what's the matter not willing to sacrifice a fairy for the greater good!?" Jose asked mockingly.

The pinkette gritted his teeth. 'Damn it, this all because I hesitated. I can use a secret art because she's in the range.' He thought. 'I'll have to get her out of their, but I still can, the casualty and property damage would be too large. So its to take them head on then.' He confirmed in his mind.

The arm tightened some more. 'Damn I don't know if I can make it in time but let's hope this works.'

A smirk formed on Natsu face. "Oh is that so? Your just talk Jose." He said staring up at the hall blankly. "You say you hate Fairy Tail and all you do is use coward tactics. You can't fight your own fight and you know it. You make others fight for you and that's the ultimate weakness." After hearing this others were stunned but he continue.

"You'll squash her to death so what? What does she mean to me nothing. You should take that up with Makarov I don't share his ideals. Besides you don't have it in you to kill anyone, your pathetic." By the time he finished Jose was pissed. And so were the members of Fairy Tail.

"You bastard!" Gray yelled angrily.

"That's not manly!"

"Mm is that so?" Jose managed to regain his composure. " Then I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this." The grip tighten even more around the poor barmaid.

Natsu focused his magic to his ears. That's when he heard it. The metals screamed in the joints of the wrist. The mage grinned internally.

His eyes flashed, a majestic aura engulfed the pinkette as he shot towards the mobile guild hall like a beam of light. The light mage managed to cover the distance in seconds, however his goal wasn't the hall. The slayer kicked off the water surface causing a large explosion of water into the air and used his magic to propel him into the air towards Mira. 'This better work of I'll really get it.'

He remembered his mothers words while he was still in training years ago.

A massive western dragon sat silently watching the pinkette training. Her name? It was Stellis the only Stellar Dragon to have ever existed. She was a large golden dragon with azure Phoenix tribal markings along her back and a four point star on her forehead, The underbelly of the dragoness was a pale shade of yellow compared to her lustrous scales and her eyes glowed neon blue.

"The Excalibur is a blade that responds to the summoners heart, only one with a balance of light and dark in his heart can wield the blade." She explained. "Enough light to know right and follow it and enough dark to do what must be done if the situation requires it."

"It is a blade of utter destruction, the power to cut through even the strongest defenses even dragons. But one cannot wield it for evil such as that because it is not required." She was starting to sound like some annoying monk giving a lesson.

"The blade is purely refined and solidified Celestial essence which can be very unstable. The blade is magic and such you must feel the presents, feel it in the Depths of your heart." The pinkette listened intently to his mother's 'wise words' in truth he didn't believe in half the stuff she blurted out all the time and this was no exception. He just did because she said it was training.

He sat on the grassy plain in a meditation position listen to Stellis' gibberish. Feel what? Their was nothing to feel, magic in the heart what non sense was she spewing? He was starting to think she was going senile from old age.

"The power will manifest within, but you mustn't fight it befriend it, work with it and do not attempt to bend it to your whims and the blade shall be your to wield." She finished.

The pinkette sat their his back was turned to Stellis so she didn't notice the annoyed look on his face. His eyes twitched in irritation 'Man what a load a crap.'

Not wanting to irritate his mother Natsu sat their for a couple minutes 'trying' to feel the blades 'presences' before he gave up.

"I got nothin." He said simply.

Stellis rubbed her temple and sighed in dissapointment. "We have a long way to go."

Now Natsu really wished he hadn't slacked off at that stage of his training.

'Damn it how the hell am I going to stop it? That girl is too close so I can't use my magic or she could suffering consequences.' He thought in distress. 'Damn I didn't think this through did I? If this fails it'll happen again.' He was beginning to lose hope in his own plan. It wasn't well planned and he goaded Jose on, on just a hunch. But their was whisper in the back of his mind and it was growing louder.

'Release the dark in your Heart.' It whispered.

'Go to the dark side.'

'Do what you must.'

'No that won't happen again. Jose has to be stopped even if I have to kill him!' Natsu thought darkly. Just then everything seemed to slow down.

The whispers continued.

'Do what you must.'

'Do what you must.'

'Release the darkness in your heart.'

'Embrace the darkness.'

'Embrace the light...'

'Embrace me..'

'Say it.' The voice whispered.

'Say what?'

'Say it!' He gained no reply, however the voice returned stronger.

An image appeared in his mind, a a young woman barely any older than him. Sitting under a tree cradling a blade. It was a double edged sword. The hilt was crafted of what appeared to be gold, with a silver handle guard, it had a long blade that curved inwards at the end made of silver. The girl herself had beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white dress.

She turned to him and whispered. "Say my name."

'SAY IT!' The voice screamed, at that moment he understood. He understood everything. He knew what he had to do..

"Awaken: Sword of the stars Excalibur!" Divine energy exploded around Natsu. Everything was engulfed in a bright golden light.

The others watched in shock as a wall of golden light cleaved the fingers off the giants arm. Mira screamed as she and the debris from the attack plummeted to the surface.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted. "Take over: Animal soul fish!" She transformed into a fish and dived off to find Mira, though it was actually just a mermaid..

"Let's see you try abyss breaker with this." He launched himself into the air and swung the blade creating a massive golden shockwave that cleaved both the arms off the large guild hall.

He landed on the remainder of the severed arm in a crouch. He looked up at where Jose was supposed to be with a growl. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm coming for you Jose," he hissed, "Just you wait."

Elsewhere...

"Hmm?" Gajeel hummed in confusion as he stopped his torture session with Lucy. He was having a dark feeling that was rubbing him the wrong way. "Finally making your move eh Sirius?

Poor Lucy lied on the cold stone floor battered and bruised with blood running down the corner of her mouth. He wouldn't have been surprised if their was a few broken bones to add to that. Not like he would care much anyway.

Across the room a feminine figure leaned against the wall obscured by the shadows smirked at the increase in magical energy outside. A slight wind blew from a single window in the room revealing her metallic silver hair. (No its not made of metal)

Her eyes glowed red with blood lust. "Its time."

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait here's chapter two for Stellar Tail. I had a lot of work to take care of but I pulled through just in time for the new school year. For those who are waiting for A.M2 I apologize, no its not discontinued but I'm having problems with plot development and such, you can only wing it for so long right? And I'm not too keen on ripping off plots from other animes like what I've read in other fanfics and entire series of ripped and 'semi-ripped off plots' so might be a problem..

And I've been working two other sights writing but I'm not discussing what I've been writing. But its not this content, scouts honor. (I'm not a scout though.)

Anyway i'm working on a few other works in the mean time and i'm having serious problems with writers block, even though I just started writing I managed to power through this one let's see how the rest works. And writing on a cell phone has its own problems.

Anyway enough with my excuses. Hope you enjoyed it.

Crimson out

Next time! Natsu vs Oc The Siren!

Natsu: So it was you all along.

?: Indeed we meet again, son of Stellis.


End file.
